A Father's Day Without A Father: A Casagrande Story
by L Fray the lovely fan fic fan
Summary: It is Father's Day. Ronnie Anne's parents are separated. Her dad lives far away in Peru. She must deal with spending Father's Day without a father.
1. Chapter 1

. A Father's Day Without A Father:A Casagrande Story

A Loud House Fanfiction

By L Fray the lovely fan fic fanlady

Chapter 1

Ronnie Anne woke up. It was Father's Day. Ronnie Anne was not happy. She wanted to forget about Father's Day because her mom and dad were seperated. Her dad lived far away in Peru. And worst of all,she didn't have a Father's Day present for him. She could face-time her dad on her phone or laptop but it wasn't the same,especially on Father's Day.

When Ronnie Anne was about to head to the kitchen for breakfast,she noticed her cousins preparing a gift for their dad (Carlos). "Hi, Ronnie Anne," said Carlota."We're making a book about how much we love our dad," said CJ. Hearing the word, "dad" on Father's Day pained Ronnie Anne. It made her heart feel heavy and her eyes misty. "Is everything okay?", asked Carlota, concerned. "She just forgot about Father's Day," said Carl. "I'm fine," Ronnie Anne lied fighting back tears. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal. After finishing her cereal,she ran into her room. "Maybe a little skateboarding can take my mind off of it," she said. She grabbed her skateboard and put on her helmet and headed outside. When she was about to put her feet on the skateboard, she saw a kid walking down the sidewalk holding his dad's hand. Ronnie Anne felt her eyes welling up. Memories of her and her dad played in her head,until she heard a voice. It was her best friend,Sid Chang. "Hey,Ronnie Anne,"said Sid. "Me and my family are going out for a Father's Day dinner tonight." "That's nice,"Ronnie Anne said with a cracked voice. A tear fell from her eye. Sid started to grow concerned. "Are you alright?", asked Sid. Ronnie Anne tried to wipe her tears away. "I'm fine,it was just sweat,"she lied. She sniffled. She tried her best not to cry in front of her best friend. But her tears were getting the best of her. "Do you need a tissue?," asked Sid. " I said I'm fine," Ronnie Anne snapped. She didn't even feel like skateboarding anymore. She was surrounded by children bonding with their fathers. She ran into the apartment to go cry in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Casagrande siblings were working on their Father's Day project. They were halfway finished. "We're almost done,"said Carlota. "We just need to thread the needle." She pulled a needle through the thread of the pages."When are we going to be finished?" ,whined Carl. "My favorite show is about to come on." "Stop whining,Carl. We're almost finished,"said Carlota.

Ronnie Anne looked at a picture of her and her dad. Tears were dropping from her eyes and onto the picture. She was not having the best day. Her parents were separated, she didn't have a present for her dad and she was rude to her best friend. She was in her room for hours. She stared out her window. There were a lot of children bonding with their fathers. "Lunchtime,"Rosa called from the kitchen. Ronnie Anne left her room to go eat lunch.

During lunchtime, Rosa looked concerned when she saw that Ronnie Anne wasn't eating. "What's wrong Mija?,"Rosa asked. "You don't seem to be eating." "I guess I'm not hungry,"Ronnie Anne responded."You'll be hungry later if you don't eat,"Rosa said. "I don't care,"Ronnie Anne said, irritatedly. "I'm not hungry!" She ran to her room in a huff. "Ronnie Anne seems pretty touchy today," CJ said. "Should we go talk to her?" "We should leave her alone,"suggested Carl. The Casagrande siblings finished their lunch and continued on their project.

Ronnie Anne slammed the door. She looked out her window again and there was no one out. She grabbed her skateboard and helmet and headed outside,hoping she can forget everything. After a half hour of skateboarding, Ronnie Anne's stomach was growling. She remembered that she had skipped lunch. She went to the hot dog stand and ordered herself a hot dog. After Ronnie Anne finished her hot dog,she saw Sid. Ronnie Anne noticed that Sid wasn't talking to her. Her heart started to ache. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby was working at the bodega. He did an emotional sigh. He was feeling the same way Ronnie Anne was about Father's Day. He was very upset that their parents were separated. Bobby heard his phone ring. It was his 4:00 call with Lori. Bobby answered his phone. "Hey, babe,"he said,glumly. "Is everything okay, boo-boo bear?"Lori asked,concerned. "You literally don't sound like yourself." "Today is Father's Day and my parents are separated,"said Bobby as tears began to fall out of his eyes. "He lives in Peru, far away." Bobby started to cry. "That's awful,"Lori said. She sounded like she was going to start crying too. "I know,"he said through his tears. He wiped his face on his apron. "Boo boo bear, when you and your sister moved to the big city, I felt the same way you are feeling,"Lori said. "But we talk to each other on the phone a lot and I got to visit you a couple times. We even promised we'd go to college here together." "Are you saying I should talk to him on the phone more often?"Bobby asked. "Yes," said Lori. "And you can visit him sometimes and when you grow up you can move to Peru close to your dad." "That sounds like a great idea,"said Bobby starting to feel a little better but still sniffling a little. "Well, I gotta go. There are a lot of customers that are ready to check out and dinner's at 5." Lori sighed. Instead of getting mad and yelling, she said, "Bye boo boo bear. I hope you start feeling better." "Babe, you already made me feel better,"Bobby said. "Thanks Lori. You are the best girlfriend I've ever had." "Aww thanks boo boo bear,"said Lori. "You are literally the best boyfriend I've ever had." "Awwww, thanks babe,"Bobby said tearing up in happiness. "Hey!" said a customer. "Aren't you gonna scan my stuff?" "Oh right, sorry,"Bobby said chuckling nervously. He got back to work and scanned every customer's item.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie Anne's face was buried into her pillow. Suddenly, she got a call from Lincoln. She lifted her face up from her pillow and opened her laptop. "Hey Lincoln,"Ronnie Anne said, glumly.

"Ronnie Anne, are you akay?,"Lincoln asked. "You don't sound like yourself."

Ronnie Anne started to get irritated. _Why does everybody keep asking me that?_,she thought. "I'm fine,"Ronnie Anne said. "Don't ask me again." She sighed. "I'm sorry,"she said. "It's just…" Ronnie Anne was afraid she might start to tear up again if she tells Lincoln the truth. "I'm just tired," she lied. "I didn't get enough sleep."

"That's probably why you look so puffy eyed and blotchy,"Lincoln joked, trying to lighten the mood. Ronnie Anne wanted to laugh but she was too sad. "I gotta go,"said Lincoln. "It's already dinner time. My sisters and I made Dad a very special dinner. He's the best cook."

Ronnie Anne ended her call with Lincoln. She buried her head in her pillow again

The Casagrande siblings were finally finished with their book for Carlos.

"Here's your present,"said Carlota,handing the book to Carlos.

"We know how much you love books,"said CJ. "We added some photos,"said Carl.

"It's like a scrapbook,"said Carlota. "But with a lot of words."

Carlos looked at the cover said "Feliz Día Del Padre." In the scrapbook were memories of him and his children. There were lots of heartfelt messages. "Aww, thanks kids,"said Carlos tearing up. Carlos turned towards Hector. "Me and Maria got you an electric guitar,"said Carlos.

"Oh, gracius," said Hector. "Hey, has anyone seen Ronnie Anne?"

"She didn't talk to us all day,"said Bobby.

"She barely ate,"said Rosa.

"What is wrong with her?" said Frida

"I think I know what's going on with her,"said Maria. "Me and my husband, Arturo are separated. He lives all the way in Peru. She probably misses him. I miss him too." Maria was on the verge of tears.

Frida burst into tears. "That's so sad,"she sobbed.

"Let's go check on her,"said Maria.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie Anne was in her room sobbing. Maria, Ronnie Anne's mother came in. Maria wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter. Ronnie Anne's face was buried into her mom's chest.

"I miss dad,"Ronnie Anne said through her tears.

"I know,"said Maria stroking her hair.

"I miss him too,"said Bobby, feeling like crying too. The Santiagos did an emotional group hug.

"Why did you two split up?", asked Ronnie Anne,sniffling her nose.

"Well…..," Maria started. "Remember me and Dad's annual wedding anniversary vacation in Peru?"

"Yeah,"Ronnie Anne said.

"On our vacation, Dad found his dream job. He got hired to work as a doctor of physics. I really didn't want us to move. The only other option was to get a divorce. When I got back from my vacation, I was a mess."

"How come you never told us?," Ronnie Anne asked.

"I guess I was too upset to talk about it,"Maria said, tears flowing out of her eyes. "It's starting to get me." Maria did a sniffle.

Ronnie Anne was surprised to see her mom cry. She never saw her cry since they split up. Bobby joined in on the crying. Then all the Casagrandes started to cry even baby Carlitos. Lalo the dog did emotional howling.

"So sad,"Sergio the sassy parrot squaked.

"Mom, you can tell us anything. When you get things off your chest, you'll feel better,"Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm sorry I never told you why we split up,"Maria apologized.

"It's okay mom. I forgive you,"Ronnie Anne responded. She was still angry thåt her mom never told her the truth right after their separation but she chose to let it go now that her mom finally confessed.

Lalo jumped onto Ronnie Anne's bed and licked Ronnie Anne and Maria's tears.

"Aww,thanks, Lalo,"said Ronnie Anne


	6. Chapter 6

After a good cry, Ronnie Anne realized something. She remembered that _she_ never told anyone why _she_ was so upset. "I'm sorry I never told you why I was so sad," Ronnie Anne apologized.

"It's alright, mija,"said Rosa.

"We understand how you feel,"said Hector.

"But always know that we are all here for you,"said Carlota.

"We love you, Ronnie Anne,"said CJ.

Lalo gave Ronnie Anne a kiss. Ronnie Anne started to giggle and smile.

"Thanks, everybody,"said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, we should write a Father's Day letter to dad,"Maria said to Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"That's a great idea,"said Ronnie Anne. "I never thought of that."

"That would make a great present for someone who lives far away,"said Bobby. "Maybe I should write a love letter to my girlfriend, Lori for valentines day. And maybe get her a box of chocolates with it."

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

At the kitchen table, the Santiagos were working on their letter for dad. "Ronnie Anne why don't you start?"said Maria.

"Okay,"said Ronnie Anne. She wrote _Dear Dad, we all miss you. We are sad that you can't spend Father's Day with us. _

"You live in Peru now,"Bobby added. "You and Mom are separated."

Maria started to look embarrassed. "Let's not put _that_ on our letter,"she said.

"Okay,"Ronnie Anne said. "We'll just say this instead." She picked up her pen again. "We wish you could still be part of our regular life,"she wrote out loud.

"We hope you can visit us sometime,"said Bobby.

"Me too,"Maria said under her breath, blinking back tears. She was still thinking about her divorce with Arturo, her husband.

Ronnie Anne laid her hand on Maria's back. "It's alright, mom," Ronnie Anne said. "I'm sure dad is still thinking about you."

"Yeah," agreed Bobby.

"Thanks, kids," said Maria.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Ronnie Anne woke up. She was worried about her letter. Would Dad ever get her letter? Would he have time to read it? She also felt awful for how she acted to Sid yesterday. And she never told Lincoln how she _really_ felt. She decided to worry about the letter later. So she went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Good morning, fam,"said Ronnie Anne.

"Good morning, mija,"said Rosa.

"Wow, Ronnie Anne. You're in such a good mood,"said Bobby.

"That's right,"said Ronnie Anne. "Today is a brand new day."

"That's my girl,"said Maria.

It seemed like Ronnie Anne's mom was in a good mood too, after such an emotional Father's Day.

After breakfast, Ronnie Anne grabbed her skateboard and helmet and ran outside. Before she was ready to skateboard, she wanted to face-time Lincoln and apologize to him for not telling him how she really felt and being rude to him. Ronnie Anne pulled out her phone and called Lincoln.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne,"said Lincoln.

"Hi Lincoln. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being rude to you yesterday. And the reason why I was so upset yesterday was because my parents are separated and my dad lives in Peru, far away. But don't worry. Me, my mom and my brother wrote a heartfelt letter to him. Hopefully he'll get it soon."

"That's a great present for someone who lives far away,"said Lincoln. "And I'm sorry our call was too short. We barely had a conversation. I won't make calls near mealtime anymore."

"That's okay. Do you forgive me for not being nice?"

"I forgive you, Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne smiled. "Thanks Lincoln. You're a great friend."

Lincoln smiled back at Ronnie Anne. "You're welcome. You're a good friend too. I gotta go. Clyde is coming over to check out my new video game I bought with my hard earned cash."

"Okay. Smell you later, buddy." Ronnie Anne ended her call.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, Ronnie Anne." Sid walked by.

Ronnie Anne wondered why Sid was being so nice to her after how she acted yesterday. "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I was just-"

"I figured out what was bothering you,"said Sid.

"You have?"questioned Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. After you snapped at me, I understood what was bothering you. Yesterday was Father's Day. I remembered that when we first met each other, you said your parents were separated and your dad lives all the way in Peru. I decided that I should leave you alone for a bit."

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. You're my best friend. And you always will be."

"Thanks, Sid."

Just then Ronnie Anne's other friends, Nikki, Casey and Sameer came walking by.

"Hi, Ronnie Anne,"said Nikki.

"Did you make a new friend?" asked Casey pointing to Ronnie Anne.

"Yes. This is my new friend, Sid,"Ronnie Anne introduced.

"Hi,"said Sid.

"Sid, these are my friends, Nikki, Sameer and Casey,"said Ronnie Anne.

"Nice to meet you,"said Sid.

"Do you skateboard?" asked Sameer.

"I'm getting the hang of skateboarding. Ronnie Anne taught me a couple tricks."

"Wanna head to the skatepark?"Nikki asked Sid. "We can teach you some new tricks."

"Sure. I'd love to,"Sid replied.

The gang headed to the skatepark to have some fun. Sid loved being new to the group.


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note

After an hour of skateboarding at the skatepark with her friends, Ronnie Anne saw Sergio flying with an envelope in his beak.

"Squawk! We got mail,"called out Sergio.

"Dad must have sent us a response,"Ronnie Anne said.

"Squawk! I think you're right,"said Sergio.

Ronnie Anne ran to the apartment. "We got a response from Dad,"she told her family.

"Yay,"said Bobby. Bobby was on his break.

"What did he say?"asked Maria.

Ronnie Anne opened the letter. The letter read:

Dear family,

It's so sweet that you're thinking about me, I'm thinking about all of you too, Even you, Maria. I miss all of you too. I'll come visit you guys real soon. I promise. I may not be with you now but I'll always be in your heart. No matter how far we are. I'll always think about you and I'm always here for you. I love you.

Ronnie Anne smiled, then Bobby smiled then the rest of the family smiled. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne heard a sniffle. It was Maria. "Mom, are you okay?"asked Ronnie Anne, concerned.

Maria wiped a couple of tears off of her face. "I'm just touched,"said Maria. "That's all."

Ronnie Anne smiled tearily at Maria and hugged her. Then Bobby gave Maria a hug.

Frida took a picture. "So sweet,"she said tearing up. The tearing led to crying hysterically.

Ronnie Anne laid a hand on Frida's back. "No need to get emotional,"said Ronnie Anne. "It's just a group hug and the start of a happy ending." Ronnie Anne did a wink.

Author's Note

Hey! It's your girl L Fray! L Fray the lovely fan-fic fan lady! I know this doesn't sound like a real author's note. I'm just crazy. When I first watched half of the Casagrande story arc I wanted to look for a fan fiction about Ronnie Anne missing her dad. Sadly there wasn't one. So I decided to get into and create my own. I started this fan fiction months before the Casagrandes aired. I thought it'd make more sense if it was a Loud House story that features the Casagrandes. Just like the story arc. It took me months to finish this story. It was soooooooooo hard! But I got some ideas from a couple people on social media. So yeah. This is my author note.


End file.
